Delta Geminorum
by xXSleepingXx
Summary: "Your name is Seto, and your boyfriend is the single most cheesy and amazing person you've ever met." Crow/Seto AU (Companion to "Regulus" and "Past the Borderline of Best Friends")


Hello everyone! I actually managed to get a Valentine's Day story done on Valentine's Day! What is the world coming to?

This is a companion to "Regulus" and "Past the Borderline of Best Friends (next stop, Ganymede)", but you don't need to read those two to get this one, you might just miss some of the references (which you might miss even if you DID read them, so…)

Anyways! Happy Valentine's Day everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon", obviously. I also have zero association whatsoever with Diane Warren. None.

* * *

Although it wasn't that late yet, it's almost pitch dark outside. Snow drifted serenely down at a steady pace, a stark contrast to how the weather had been earlier in the day. A maroon haired teenager walked over to his bedroom window and looked out, marveling just a little at the couple feet of snow piled in his yard. A storm had blustered in the night before and pretty much dropped all of it everywhere. This resulted in not only absolutely horrid roads that morning, but a school cancelation.

Seto closed his curtains and walked over to his bed, promptly falling onto it and reaching for his phone. Flipping it open he found that absolutely nothing had changed during the time it took for him to walk over to his window and walk back. The teen sighed quietly and curled up on the sheets. Seto really didn't know what he was expecting…no, that wasn't true. He knew exactly what he was expecting, and he knew that he _shouldn't_ have been expecting it.

He was expecting to hear from _him_, he was expecting to hear from Crow.

The boy let out a small groan and rolled over onto his back, staring up his ceiling and counting the glowy stars. He and Crow had gotten into an argument the day before. An argument over the single most absolute silly thing, so ridiculous Seto was still feeling the shame of it.

It had all started with a game of hide-and-go-seek in the park. Seto had been against the idea from the start since they were playing outside and it was freezing, but Crow was adamant about it. He promised that they would only play for an hour or so, and that after that hour everyone would meet back up at the merry-go-round whether they had been found or not. Ren agreed with those terms, and Seto agreed after some reassuring.

After a round of rock, paper, scissors (that Seto was sure was rigged) Ren and Crow went off to hide while Seto counted. The maroon haired boy ended up finding Ren with no trouble, despite the fact that her silvery hair practically blended into the environment. And although Seto knew there was almost no chance he would find his boyfriend, the absolute master of hide and seek, he and Ren looked for him until the hour was up before they returned to the merry-go-round. On the other side of the park they heard an ambulance. Crow wasn't at the meeting place.

Another hour passed.

They tried calling him. They tried to text him. Ren guessed that the dark haired boy had turned his phone off for the game. It was around when Seto had begun going through all of the possible horrible things that could have happened a second time that Crow ran up covered in a copious dusting of snow from head to foot. Seto was caught between feeling relieved that his worrying had been for nothing and being absolutely furious.

"_Where were you? It's been over an hour, Crow."_

"_Yeah, I know. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm here now."_

"_An hour, Crow. You said that after an hour, we'd meet back up. Do you know how long it's been, Crow?"_

"_Seto-"_

"_**Two**__ hours, Crow. Two hours and we didn't hear a word from you. We looked everywhere and we couldn't find you-"_

"_Well yeah, that's kind of how hide-and-go-seek works, Seto. Seriously, what are you getting so worked up over?"_

"_I'm not getting worked up over anything!"_

"_Yeah, yeah you are. Are you listening to yourself? You're all red in the face and I've barely said anything yet."_

"_That isn't…that isn't the point here, Crow! You're really late! We didn't hear anything from you for two hours straight, and then we heard…and then I…and you didn't…you're…you're an idiot, Crow!"_

And Seto had stormed off. Without looking back, without waiting to hear what else his boyfriend, his best friend, might have had to say. Later that very evening he received a message from Ren who had stuck around to hear Crow's side of the story. Crow had fallen asleep in the tree he'd been hiding in and woke up after he fell out and into a snow bank. He didn't know how much time had passed; he hadn't even been awake to hear the sirens. And he'd run back to the merry-go-round the minute he'd gotten himself out of the snow bank.

And the first thing Seto did when he saw him was snap at him and stomp off.

Seto groaned again and curled up into a ball. He should have called Crow or something the minute he'd gotten Ren's message and figured out just how in the wrong he was. But he'd been upset and embarrassed and really couldn't bring up enough courage to do it. The plan had been to apologize at school today. School being canceled had not exactly been factored into that plan. But Seto still hadn't gotten up the courage to call.

He couldn't get up the courage to call his boyfriend on Valentine's Day, their one year anniversary, to apologize for overreacting like an idiot.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend…" Seto muttered, dragging his pillow over so he could bury his face in it. The maroon haired boy just laid like that for quite awhile. His house was absolutely silent: his grandfather was at work still and the snow was drowning out any sounds that might have been bouncing around outside. So when a faint sound somehow made its way through his window, Seto took notice and heard it. He couldn't hear it well, but he almost thought he heard a…rhythm? The teen sat up and looked at his window with a furrowed brow. The sound got louder. There was definitely a beat and a rhythm.

Curious, Seto got up from his bed and wandered over to his window. He pulled the curtains open and gasped.

Standing in front of his window waist deep in snow, decked in the single most obnoxious purple and yellow coat in existence, wearing that dark cap he would almost refuse to be seen without, and staring up at the window with those cat-like eyes of his…was Crow. And he was holding a radio above his head.

_How do I, get through one night without you?_

Seto began tearing up, blushed, and laughed all at once. Of all the cheesy things Crow could do…this was like something out of a romantic comedy. One of the good ones, of course. He laughed again when the dark haired boy outside began swaying to the music and closed his curtains. Not even bothering with socks he snagged his coat off of a bedpost and rushed downstairs, nearly tripping on the way down.

He flung the door open and walked out onto his porch, and Crow was standing there to meet him.

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold, you're my world, my heart my soul…_

Any other time Seto would have found the smirk on his lips infuriating. But right now? He was just happy to see his boyfriend's face. And he proved as much by jumping off the porch and tackling Crow into the snow. The dark haired boy reacted with surprise at the sudden show of affection and the radio ended up on its own in the snow when Crow reached to catch Seto. But he laughed upon impact, a laugh that reverberated through his chest as he pulled Seto close.

"I'm an idiot." Seto started suddenly, pulling back just enough so that his voice wouldn't be muffled by Crow's obnoxious coat, "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Crow…" He pulled the other close again, and Crow ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Ya don't gotta be sorry." He replied, smiling fondly at the maroon haired boy on top of him, "Ren told me what happened. I think it's really cute that you were so worried about me you got mad." Seto blushed. Crow smirked. Things were back to how they had always been so quickly.

"S-Shut up…" Seto mumbled, burying his face into Crow's chest, "I still shouldn't have snapped at you like that…"

Crow leaned forward and kissed the top of Seto's head, "I told you it's fine, didn't I? Seriously, I'm telling you, you ought to trust my judgment on this one." He commented lightly, earning a small chuckle from the boy on top of him. He moved and sat the two of them, dusting some of the snow out of Seto's hair. Seto tried to move so he was sitting cross-legged and let out a small yelp when his bare feet brushed the snow. Crow stared at him blankly for a moment. And then he laughed.

"My awesome sense of judgment is also telling me that we should get you inside and get you into something warmer before you get frost bite. Besides, you can't really go out dressed like this anyways." The boy observed, helping Seto to his feet and back so he could sit on the porch.

Seto looked at him quizzically, "We're going out?"

Crow snorted, "Of course we are." He, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Seto looked, and was surprised to see a car there that he hadn't noticed while his attention had been, well, elsewhere. There was a familiar face in the driver's seat and that person was pointedly not looking in their direction. Seto looked away sheepishly. "I sicked Ren's bro's fiancé on him and he promised to take us to Lunar Hill, since they opened up for Valentine's Day. I figured we could we could walk around holding hands all romantic and stuff, or ride the Ferris wheel if you want to if they've got it going, or-" Crow's rambling was cut off due to his mouth being occupied by something else, that something being Seto kissing him.

"I love you, Crow." The maroon haired boy said after pulling away.

Crow blinked, and blushed a little at the sudden declaration. He kissed Seto on the forehead before he set his head against the other boy's, "I love you too, Seto."

Seto beamed, "Happy anniversary."

Crow opened his mouth to return the sentiment, but his voice was cut off by the sound of a car horn. The hat wearing teen turned around and shot a glare at their driver, who was once again pointedly ignoring the grand displays of affection happening in front of him. Crow rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the porch to help Seto to his feet again, who was giggling quietly under his breath. Returning the favor from earlier, Crow shut him up with a quick peck on the lips, and smirked at the resulting blush.

"Happy anniversary, now let's get you inside and into some proper romantic evening attire." Crow said with a slight air of drama. Seto let out another small laugh and nodded his assent, leading Crow inside.

Out in the yard, in a small hole in the snow, the radio played on.

_How do I live without you…?_

The End

Explanation time!

Delta Geminorum- Delta Geminorum is a star (of sorts, it's something called a "triple star system", which I think pretty much means a group of stars orbiting each other. That's not the point here) located in the constellation Gemini, which is viewable in February. It also happens to be the only compatible star sign that can be seen in February that is shared by both Aquarius (Ganymede) and Leo (Regulus).

The person driving the car- Is totally just Shin, poor dude. For those of you who have not read the other two stories, Shin is Ren's brother in this AU and he's engaged to Sai. And Sai made him drive the boys out tonight.

Lunar Hill- Lunar Hill, if my memory is serving me entirely correctly, is the name of the amusement park where Crow and Seto first met in the game. I double checked, but I could still be wrong. Apologies if I am.

My choice in song- "How do I live" is a song by Diane Warren, and I will admit with absolutely no shame that the entire bit with Crow and the radio was inspired by a piece of fanart I saw when listening to a cover of the song (for those immediately curious, "How Do I Live (D8 Night Version)" ). It also just happened to be romantically cheesy enough to work.

Alright! This was actually a lot of fun to write, I don't get to write angst much. Poor angsty Seto. But all of the fluff was fun to write after such a long break. As of this particular moment I plan on keeping this a one shot, but I might consider writing up their date at some point.

Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Reviews are very much appreciated, and helpful criticism even more so.

Till we meet again!

~Sleepy ;D


End file.
